


Re: something you might find interesting

by prosodiical



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: In the midst of investigating the Future Foundation, Kirigiri Kyouko makes a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mk_tortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_tortie/gifts).



**Subject:** something you might find interesting  
**To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
**From:** a friend ( -)  
**Attachments:** file01, file02, ...., file15

Hey, I noticed you were looking into some of the Future Foundation members' backgrounds. To be honest, I have been, too. There's only so much in their digital records you can access without setting off alarms, but I have a little more freedom, so I've attached some files I think you might find interesting.

But you're right; you have been infiltrated, right from the start. I just need to find out if it's spread.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: something you might find interesting  
 **To:** a friend ( -)  
 **From:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)

Thank you. How are your classmates?

* * *

**Subject:** Re: something you might find interesting  
 **To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** a friend ( -)

You really are a great detective, huh? Progress is slow, but he'll wake them all up soon, maybe. You don't need to worry about us. But you should be more careful at home, because there's been some noise about you and yours bouncing around the servers, too. Whatever their problem with us, it looks like it might be a front for something more complicated.

But if you guys stick together, you'll be fine, I think. We had that, even before - our whole class stuck together. It helped.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: something you might find interesting  
 **To:** a friend ( -)  
 **From:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **Attachments:** pic001, pic002, ..., pic025

I understand. We'll watch out.

I found these documents I thought might be useful to you, and I don't believe they're on the servers. They've hidden a lot of what was done to your friend.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: something you might find interesting  
 **To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** a friend ( -)

Thanks! I've put them where he'll be sure to find them, when he starts looking. There'll be enough work to do once everyone's awake again, but he'll want to know, I think.

I know none of it's digital, but I was wondering if you'd seen anything on me in there. Linked to our sensei, maybe, or their earlier reports. It's not essential, but if you come across anything...

* * *

**Subject:** Re: something you might find interesting  
 **To:** a friend ( -)  
 **From:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)

You're not in contact with them?

* * *

**Subject:** Re: something you might find interesting  
 **To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** a friend ( -)

I'm really transparent, aren't I? I don't exist, not really, and I don't want to give them false hope. I don't even remember who I was, and a few fragmented memories doesn't make the person they lost.

But you understand, don't you? Sometimes it's better to wait and see.

* * *

**Subject:** I found this  
 **To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** a friend ( -)  
 **Attachments:** floorplan 

They've been keeping it quiet, but there's been some rewiring going on, and I intercepted this. I don't know what's going on, but I hope you'll be careful.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: I found this  
 **To:** a friend ( -)  
 **From:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)

When Alter Ego was almost destroyed by Monokuma, what was left was still provedly him; he interfered in Naegi's execution, after all. I hope it isn't the only reason for your reticence.

I've been aware of the construction, but the scale is larger than I thought. I've found some troubling information about interference toward you and your classmates, as well; you may not be as safe as Naegi promised.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: I found this  
 **To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** a friend ( -)

I'm not the same, I think. Maybe he was still him, but when Dad made me I was still just a blank slate. All I had is what they'd given me, and now I don't even have most of that. It's... tough, like I've forgotten everything, and I still don't know if what I am is still me. A real person is more than their memories, but what about someone like me?

Thanks, though. He knows.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: I found this  
 **To:** a friend ( -)  
 **From:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **Attachments:** Nanami Chiaki.zip

You might be aware that I've experienced amnesia, too. You shouldn't doubt who you are, if you trust the one who made you. If you trust yourself.

The original was wiped from nearly all files in the Foundation's storage, but they retained some things about her from Hope's Peak. I hope they help.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: I found this  
 **To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** a friend ( -)

Maybe you're right. But my personality matrices relied on cross-references to data I don't have anymore, and even if I patch it up, I'm still not who I was, I think. I was based on her, but... is it weird to think I shouldn't copy her too much? I want to honor her memory, but even with all this information I only know her from the outside looking in.

Everyone's awake, now. You don't need to worry about us, I promise.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: I found this  
 **To:** a friend ( -)  
 **From:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)

Everyone changes. I'm hardly the person I was at Hope's Peak, and I'm certain your classmates would say the same. It's up to you how you deal with it, but I'm sure you'll be fine.

I'm starting to think this business isn't about you and your class at all. The Director obviously has something else in mind, and it concerns us more than you. You still might be dragged into it anyway, so watch out.

* * *

**Subject:** What's happening?  
 **To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** a friend ( -)

I heard Naegi got arrested, are you all okay?

* * *

**Subject:** So there's something wrong  
 **To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** a friend ( -)

There's interference - an external signal. I've traced it back to Towa City. Please, watch out.

* * *

**Subject:** Are you there?  
 **To:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** a friend ( -)

Are you getting any signals? ...You probably won't get this, will you? Look out for yourself.

* * *

**Subject:** Important  
 **To:** Togami Byakuya ( togamib@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** Nanami Chiaki ( nanamic@ffoundation.org)

I hope I've sent this to you in time. They're trapped in a construction underneath the main building. Yukizome is with Despair. Gekkougahara is a fake. This was an inside job, I think.

Please be careful, and keep them safe.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Important  
 **To:** Nanami Chiaki ( nanamic@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** Togami Byakuya ( togamib@ffoundation.org)

We discovered Gekkougahara's body this morning, and Kirigiri mentioned Yukizome more than a week ago. Are you the friend she's been corresponding with?

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Important  
 **To:** Togami Byakuya ( togamib@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** Nanami Chiaki ( nanamic@ffoundation.org)

I guess... if she said that, it's probably true. We've been sharing information, at least.

There's a dispatch of Future Foundation militia sending your authorization code - are they with you?

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Important  
 **To:** Nanami Chiaki ( nanamic@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** Togami Byakuya ( togamib@ffoundation.org)

I've updated their information, so they should be. Feel free to return fire if they attack; who knows how deep this rot has spread.

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Important  
 **To:** Togami Byakuya ( togamib@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** Nanami Chiaki ( nanamic@ffoundation.org)

They're on their way.

* * *

**Subject:** For you  
 **To:** Nanami Chiaki ( nanamic@ffoundation.org)  
 **From:** Kirigiri Kyouko ( kirigirik@ffoundation.org)  
 **Attachments:** record.mp3

-No Message-

* * *

OPEN FILE: record.mp3

PLAYING...  


[A rustling sound, voices too low to hear. Then:]

Asahina: I think it's working? Geez, Kyouko-chan...

[Her voice cracks. The microphone is muffled for a long moment.]

Naegi: Um, so this is to Nanami-san, right? Kiri - Kirigiri-san said... I don't know how much access you have to us here, my phone hasn't been working since the - the Killing Game started.

Asahina: Kyouko-chan's phone is locked too, but she had this recording program open. Maybe she wanted to send you a message, before...

Naegi: She's gone. She knew it was going to happen, but she didn't...

Asahina: What? Naegi-kun, it's not like she could kill you -

Naegi: She could have said something -

Asahina: She did!

[Low, muffled voices.]

Naegi: A-anyway, I need to finish this, one way or another. Munakata-san's waiting.

[The sound of footsteps, slowly moving away.]

Voice unknown: I - I need to go.

Asahina: Mitarai-kun! Don't -

[She cuts herself off. A pause.]

Asahina: I just, I don't know. Kyouko-chan said we should believe in her, you know? And I do. Maybe she knew what was going on in the end, and like Sakura-chan... But what's this all for? Why are they doing this? If it's not Despair...

[She sighs.]

Asahina: I'm sorry, Nanami-chan. I'll try my best.

[A rustling noise, followed by a click.]

  
END OF FILE  


* * *

"Nanami-san? I don't know if you can hear me, or how this works, exactly. Mitarai-san's files are still on the network, and I think to be safe, we should be wiping the Future Foundation's databases completely, so no-one can try this ever again. But I don't know - will you be okay?

"Kirigiri-san, she... she would have wanted you to take care of yourself. I noticed Kamukura-san - Hinata-san - didn't mention you at all, but you still have us. You're her friend, so you're ours, too, and we'll look out for you, I promise."

_...you're really great, you know? Thanks, Naegi-kun. Do you think you could connect up her phone?_

"Of course. I'm glad you're okay, Nanami-san."

* * *

>starting...  
>write.exe  
Error: Administrative access required.  
User>kirigirik  
Password>********  
Loading...  
...  
Ready for input.  
>  
>You can't stay on my phone forever, you know.

Kyouko?  
Naegi-kun said you were dead.

>I was, or close enough. Kimura-san had an antidote to the poison, but it's been more than a week.  
>Have you been here the entire time?

The Future Foundation is gone. I wasn't sure where to go.  
He offered to send me with them, but... I don't know. I don't think I'm ready, yet. Is that selfish of me?

>You're allowed to be selfish, Chiaki.  
>What do you want?

I want to see them again. I want to make sure I know who I am before I do. I want to help you both, and try to make the world a little better, if I can.  
It sounds silly, like that. But...

>Naegi is starting up a school, and we still need teachers.

Me?

>Do you want to stay?

...Yes. I do.

>You're welcome for as long as you want to be here.

New experiences, huh? It could be fun, maybe.  
You're right, though. I guess I can't stay on your phone forever.

>We still have the Foundation's resources, even if they've been cleared. I'll see what I can do.

Hey, Kyouko? ...thank you.

>You said it yourself - we're friends, aren't we? And honestly, this school needs all the help it can get.

* * *

CALL CONNECTED.

"Hey, Hinata-kun. ...it's been a while, huh?"

"...Nanami? Is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's me."


End file.
